Maximum Ride: Twilight
by Mrs.Crossover Addict
Summary: This is my version of Twilight if it had been Max pretending to be Bella. So, most of the same events, just in Maximum Ride style. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! Faxness and Bedward.
1. Prologue

**I'm very happy that SOME people voted for which crossover they wanted me to doo. Only a couple, but still some. Most people PMed me and one other decided to review it. Well, those of you who voted got a sneak peek. For those of you who didn't, HERE IT IS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Maximum Ride or Twilight**

Prologue

I'd never really given too much thought to how I would die- though I'd had plenty of reasons in my entire life- but even when I did, I always imagined it from an expiration date, battle, or maybe even some kind of sickness. So, I guess I wasn't all that surprised at this point.

I glared hollowly up towards the hunter, as if looking at trash, and he smiled sadistically back.

If I ever did think of how I wanted to die, this was always what I planned, dying in the place of the people I loved. I'd come close to death many times, just never as close as this, on the edge of the cliff.

If I hadn't gone to Forks this probably wouldn't have ever happened, I'll give you that much. But, one thing I couldn't give you was regret. When life offers you all you've ever dreamed of, it's nearly impossible to have second thoughts.

The hunter smiled in a conniving way as he leaned down to kill me.


	2. Goodbyes and Greetings

**Thank MaximumRideFanAddict(who also as their own stories. You should check it out) for the edited chapter of this chapter. I GOT A BETA!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything associated with Maximum Ride. Edited by MaximumRideFanAddict.**

Chapter 1: Goodbyes and Greetings

I looked back at the Flock, my mom, and Ella one last time before taking off. You're probably wondering why I was leaving, right? Well, it was two years after Paris and we found my mom and Ella hence, me saying goodbye to them. The Doomsday Group was still trying to eliminate humans, Angel was still dead, and, you guessed it, Fang was still gone. That's sort of the reason I was leaving.

I wasn't leaving forever. There's no way I could ever do that. But the Flock, plus Dylan, took a vote and decided it would be better for me to take a break. So, my mom decided it would be great to stay with Jeb. Isn't that awesome? No? Good, then you understand my dilemma. Now, I was off to Forks, Washington.

Before I get ahead of myself, let me explain to you what I was doing. I was heading off to Forks for a normal life. The Flock knew I was getting wound up, after all, who wouldn't? We'd met up with Fang's Gang the month before. They told us they were heading to someplace up in California. Fang and I were best friends again. There wasn't any jealousy or heated rage. We both understood we weren't with anyone else and even if we were it wouldn't matter. Taking a break in a relationship for twenty years is complicated.

So, as I was saying, living a normal life wasn't going to be easy. Then again, when has life been easy? I wasn't all too happy about the whole "Going to a Regular High School" thing, but I could deal, I'd already been through it before. At least it's not permanent. Everything was all figured out; I was now Bella Swan. Swans... Birds... Get it? Whatever.

I, Bella Swan, was staying at my Dad's house, or Jeb's house for the year, because my mom was getting married, which it was partly true. Mom was getting married to this man named Phil, so I was going to stay at "Charlie's" while they moved from place to place searching for a job. Which means, I was only half lying.

I was going to miss Arizona. I was going to miss the clear skies, the sun, and even my annoying little sister Ella. But, the Flock, that's who I was going to miss the most. I'd never been apart from them to long. And when I was, I was doing everything I could to get back to them. Alas, those days were going to be on hold for quite a while. In the most unthinkable place, I was going to take a shot at being average. For once in my crazy messed up life, being normal sounded a little less ridiculous. Maybe, I would get what I'd always wanted.

Wow, that sounded cheesy.

It wouldn't be too hard to adapt. After all, when you're on the run for 17 years, you get used to it. I'd adapted to Antarctica, Arizona, and our house in Colorado after the School. Plus, this town is a big improvement from cave floors. You know, it's the hard knock life for us mutants.

Forks had a scarce population of three thousand, one hundred twenty people. Well, scarce to someone who hadn't been living with basically five other people their whole life. Sadly, not only had I been living with so few people, but I was also immensely claustrophobic. You can see how that didn't exactly fit my agenda, and I always had an agenda. What can I say? Planning was my thing.

Now, for those of you who want to know, I didn't like the idea of Forks. If I'm being honest, I practically hated any place that didn't include my family, the Flock. The Flock was made up of my brothers, sisters, daughters, and sons. Leaving behind family, even for just a little while, should be against the law. How in the world was Fang doing it?

Oh yeah. He was doing it for the best of the Flock. When he left, I didn't understand, which was pretty obvious considering all I did was act bitter. But could you blame me? The love of my life left me and got a whole new flock that just happened to include my clone, Max II or Maya, the name she goes by now.  
>Maya was a… girl dog. I hated her with a passion. Not only because she got to be with Fang twenty-four seven, but because she didn't have to go through what we- the Flock- went through. I'm not saying she had it easy. She just had it better off. Although, having to be based off someone else must be tough.<p>

I didn't have a problem with the rest of the gang. Well, I didn't really talk to the rest of the gang either. But, they did help save my life in Paris so, I was grateful. Ratchet, Star, Kate, and Holden have some cool abilities. It's no wonder that Fang made them apart of his gang.

That doesn't mean I was happy of his gang's existence.

Landing in the forest behind the house-one of many- I checked out my surroundings. Green, green, and, guess what? More green! Oh, you already knew that? Too bad. The town seemed quite popular with Mother Nature. Luckily for me, so was I. Hello? Wings.

By the sound, I could tell there would be many animals. Good thing it wasn't hunting season. If it were, I would have been shot out of the sky. I wondered if I should fly while I was there. After only a couple of seconds of thought, it was decided I wouldn't. I needed to lower my calorie burning so I wouldn't eat, as much so I would look as normal as possible when I got to school.

The house was… cozy;something I didn't expect. Two stories, probably a couple bedrooms with a bathroom to share. To my surprise, I loved it. It wasn't over the top like it could've been. Jeb had plenty of money to spend and spare, but he didn't, which wasn't expected.

Then again, lots of things happened to me that I didn't expect, so who was I to judge?

Except, you know, his only daughter.

But that's nothing.

Suddenly, the back door opened with a bolt, and there stood the man I'd be living with the rest of the school year. Jeb was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. No suit or tie or any of those fancy things. That was when I decided I was going to be nicer to Jeb, he was my dad. It was about time I started treated him like one.

"Hey, dad."

"Hello, Bells.**"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm seriously hoping this is a good beginning. By the way guys, I'm COMPLETELY OPEN to suggestions. If you would like to offer any suggestions then Pm me. If I use your suggestion then I'll make sure to mention you in the disclaimer of the chapter I use it.<strong>


	3. Cars Are GreatWhen They Have Gas

**This chapter is awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Maximum Ride or Twilight**

Chapter 0ne Part 2:Cars Are Awesome…When They Have Gas.

Max POV

Things were very awkward to say the least. I hadn't seen Jeb in over a year so I was a little out of practice with the whole "make conversation" thing. We mostly talked about his job new job and how it compares to being a scientist. He said it was a different kind of exciting. How science can be exciting, I don't know.

Jeb was the police chief here in town. More guns, less test tubes. Good for me, if he was still a scientist I probably wouldn't have even considered going anywhere near Forks in fright that I would get attacked by earasers. Sure there are animals, but it's not like any human was going to come up and bite me. I chuckled at the thought.

When I went up to my room, I was very pleased at what I found. It only had my necessities. There was a bed with purple bed sheets, blue curtains, a desk with a computer, and a box full of books underneath the bed. On the far right of the room, was a completely cleared out closet; I would have to go shopping.

It took me a couple of moments to realize that this was my room from our house in Colorado. I started tearing up thinking of how nice it would be to go back to where the only thing that mattered was my Flock and I. Keeping them safe and unharmed was what I lived for. And I do but also have a lot more to live for.

I refused to let the tears fall. Those are for another night. A Dream Night. Well, not a dream as much as a nightmare. The Nightmares came every so often, usually once or twice every two weeks. It was better than before; they used to come every night. You got used to them after a while, though. I didn't scream anymore, and it didn't last as long as it used to.

What I said about being nicer to Je- Charlie before, forget it. He stayed in my room for an hour trying to talk to me, help me get unpacked, and just be freaking _annoying_. Okay, he wasn't trying to do the last one, but you get the point. How do teenagers put up with parents like this all the time? There was only one thing Jeb did right while I was here. He bought me a pick-up truck. It wasn't perfect, which made it perfect. Scratched up paint job, worn out tires, and the old car smell was what really made it mine. This car and I were so alike in so many ways.

The pick-up was one of those fragile looking things. But it was far from that. It was obviously a car that could withstand almost anything and would run over one of those perky little red Ferraris. A diamond in the ruff, a force to be reckoned with, a statement to all those fancy car owners. It was too bad that there was probably no one to make a statement to, though. This was a small town. It's not like anyone here owned any shiny pieces of metal. If they could find a place that sold one, that is. Maybe in Seattle, but I wouldn't get any hopes up about there being anything like that in Forks.

I asked Charlie for directions to the nearest mall. I hopped in the truck, put it on drive, and drove off. For the past two years I learned a lot, I learned how to drive, took vocal and guitar lessons, and last but not least… how to deal with your heart being stomped on and shattered to a billion pieces.

Chocolate chip cookies help.

While driving, I saw something flash by in the corner of my eye**(A/N: Accidental rhyme)**. Checking my review mirror, I saw nothing. It had gone by fast. If It hadn't been for my raptor vision, I wouldn't have seen it. But I did see it and from what I saw it looked kind of like a human. My blood ran dangerously cold. It couldn't have been an eraser. They couldn't have found me this quickly. Unless Jeb ratted me out. I shook those thoughts out of my head immediately; thinking about this now would only make me paranoid.

Instead I concentrated on the road. It was wet, but not shining or anything like that. The road didn't even look wet except for the darker places on the concrete where rain had soaked through. Maybe, if it had been sunny, it would be gleaming with how wet it was, but its most likely never sunny here in Forks. Which is what makes it absolutely perfect. Who would look for someone like _me_ in a town like _this._

What? I thought this through when my mom suggested it. Sure, it had been for an excuse to get out of it, but whatever. The sun was never out, it was almost always raining, and people were always getting into other business. What bird kid in their right mind would even consider coming here? That's right, the one with the voice in her head.

You heard me fine. I said I had a voice in my head. It's not all that helpful at times, though. In fact, it can be very irritating. He/ She was one of the people who are on my "Go curl up in a hole and die list". What? It's hard to keep count? And what else are you going to do when you're a mutant bird kid on the run? No ideas?

Didn't think so.

Supposing you cared about who was on my list, let me show you

_**Go Curl Up in a Hole and Die List**_(You didn't think I was joking about the title, were you?)

1. All whitecoats

2. Doomsday Group

3. Jeb(Though he might count as a whitecoat, he's a specific one)

4. Dr. Chu

5. Max ||/Maya

6. Voice

7. Director

8. Gozen

9. Dr. Stupendous

10. Red-Headed Wonder

Oh my God. I realized something. Everything in the list was something keeping me from being with Fang. How much of a stupid lovesick mutant was I? Could I not stop thinking about him for _one _second? I came here to get away from all that crap, and now I was sitting there on the way to the mall, acting like some weepy teenager.

Before I could antagonize my pitiful thinking to the point of insanity, the mall came into view. It was a ratty old place. And, trust me, I'd seen-and eaten- a lot of rats. This place seemed much better. It wasn't furry and didn't look like the inside of a New York sewer. You'd be surprised at how hard it is to find stuff like that in small towns.

I reached into the pocket of my jeans and my eyes widened. I hopped out of the car and turned to scramble around in the car. I checked under the seats, on the dash board, even in the cuphoalder, but in complete vain. My black leather wallet carrying 500 dollar was nowhere in sight. Not only did I have no money for school supplies and clothes, but my tank was running low on gas. It had only been filled up enough to get here and buy gas. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Bella doesn't go to the mall at first in Twilight, but Max does. I told you in Best Friends Bother there were going to be some twist and turns. I hope you like my cliffhanger. MUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>


	4. Perky Eraser

**Hey Guys! Here's where the twisting of the story **_**really **_**begins, and where the only Twilight character I actually like comes in. I HOPE she's in character, but if she isn't… SORRY!Oh, and just to let you guys know… you're going to hate the end of this book. But, no need to worry; I'll make an alternate ending if you want when the time comes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything associated with Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

Chapter One: Part Three: Perky Eraser

Why is it that something always had to make things too difficult for my liking? All I wanted was to get here, find some stuff, buy a little lunch, and leave. But, no. That would be way to simple. I had to figure out a way to get some gas with out any money. And then get money. Maybe I'd develop mind control powers like Angel.

Should I fly? No, too risky. Should I run? No, not quick enough, people would see me. Sighing, I got in the car. I jammed the key in ignition and turned it. Suddenly, all the lights turned on and the air conditioning made a loud humming sound, making me jump. When I finally got over the instinctive scare the truck gave me, I enjoyed the warmth of air caressing my face. It wasn't all too often I relaxed like that, in case you didn't know.

After thoroughly calming myself, I put the car on gas. All I heard was something that resembled the sound of a whimpering Earaser. Now, I didn't no much about cars, but I knew enough to know that wasn't good. I tried again and… nothing. In utter annoyance, I got up out of the car and popped the hood. Unfortunately, I couldn't name two things I was glaring at.

Someone decided that then was a good time to get my attention. It wasn't. I'd wanted to give something a good punch all day. So, when I turned to give that person my fist's attention, I stopped dead in my tracks. Basically bouncing in front of me was a puny, pixie-like girl. Well, there went the option of punching her. Unless there was something that made her look threatening.

The first thing I noticed was her hair wasn't red. I know, I know, how would that make her threatening? Well, red heads have a tendency to make my life complicated. And I really don't need any complications. Next, her hair was black, stuck to her head while poking out in about a million directions. Everything about her features was prominent. You could see all the curves of her body, all the twist and turns of her face, a single lift of her mouth. In other words, she was beautiful.

As far as I knew there weren't any female erasers, but who knows what they, the school, could do. The fact they can even _create_ Lupine hybrids was supposed to be impossible. But, there they are, making my life a living here is this small girl that could turn into one of them before I could blink.

My life is depressing.

"Hi," I said warily.

"Hello, I'm Alice," she chirped. Not literally, of course. But that's what it sounded like, "Come with me."

"Uh, no?" Alice looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. Wasn't I supposed to be giving her that look? Oh, wait. I was.

"Why not?"

"Let me think… One, I don't know you. Two, I think number one is a good enough reason," I said, laughing humorlessly.

"You do know me. I told you my name was Alice," she smiled triumphantly. You know what, she was way too perky to be an Earaser. And as far as I knew, perky wasn't on list of top qualities they wanted in an Eraser. Plus, she sort of reminded me of Nudge. Except she didn't talk as much.

I'd just kick her butt if she tried anything.

"Fine," I grumbled. She let out a squeal as she dragged me into the mall. Sadly, I'd been into a mall before and, let me tell you, this was a sad excuse for one. I already hated shopping when the mall was huge and full of people, then it decides to be small and full of people. Not exactly my thing. But, I knew if I wanted to find what I needed, Alice would know the way.

"Now, what do you need," she stopped abruptly and turned towards me. I handed her the list and she studied it closely. Alice looked at me with such a knowing look, it made me squirm a little.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing," she replied and went back to dragging me across the store. Surprisingly, she found everything I was looking for as if she already knew exactly where she would find it. Who knows, maybe she did. I mean, she did seem like one of those girls who hang out at the mall a lot.

I'd need to avoid her after this.

Then, it was clothing time. I could tell she knew by the way her face lit up. In reply, I mentally scowled. Of course, she was going to want to play dress up. To my surprise, she led me into a Hot Topic store. Then, Old Navy. After that, she led me into a store I had never seen. I know, shocker. It was some place called Vanity.

Every place we went, she paid. At first, I was a going to object, but then I remembered I had no money or wallet. There weren't exactly many options to choose from so I decided to go with it. And keep a very close eye out. The only thing that was suspicious was she just grabbed clothes of the hanger and paid for them. I never saw one thing she bought me.

What was up with that?

This Alice girl was a creeper. First, she randomly walks up to me in a parking lot, acting as if we've been best friends forever. Second, she practically dragged me throughout the entire mall. Third, she just grabbed stuff off shelves and hangers with out letting me look at them. And last, but certainly not least, she paid for _everything_. That could have been over a hundred bucks! What kind of teenager has that kind of money? The creepy kind, apparently.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know Bella never went to the mall in the book. As I said, this is where the twisting of the story really begins. Oh, and I'm already planning out that alternate ending because I'm almost positive you guys are going to want it.<strong>

**Almost.**

**IF YOU LIKE IT THEN REVEIW. You don't even have to put much. Just put "like" and I'll be happy!**


	5. Don't Insult The Truck

**Hey peeps. I got an awesome beta. Her name is MaximumRideFanAddict. No, she is not addicted to Maximum Ride fans. That would be me. Oh, and Max/ Bella's outfit is on my profile. Since I have no idea how to make a link, you'll have to copy and paste. BTW, it's nothing like Bella's outfit in the movie or the book.**

**Enough said.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Maximum Ride and Twilight**

**Chapter 4: Don't Insult the Truck**

Huh, I didn't get why normal teenagers complained all the time. Especially considering you never had to fight Erasers, be experimented on, or eat desert squirrel for a living. Though, eating squirrel wasn't so bad. In fact, it sort of tasted like chicken. Some of you guys sit there and complain about wanting to move out when, in reality (not yours, the _real_ one), you have it made. There's someone to cook for you, clean for you, even pay the bills.

And truthfully, Je-Charlie and me had gotten along pretty well. Sure, I usually ignored him, but he wasn't dead yet. That had to count for something, right? We ate dinner together, slept in the same house, and watched T.V. together without either of us threatening to rip each other's throats out. Which, to me, was excellent progress at anytime of the year with anyone outside The Flock.

Plus, he _was _letting me stay here, and my mom, who had arranged this with Jeb, had told me to be on my best behavior on the phone last night. Yes, I did say I was on the phone with my mom. You didn't think I would've just left The Flock without checking in on them, did you? Think again. Of course, since this was a vacation, my mom only allowed me to call in once a week. She didn't want me to start going all "maternal" on them and swooshing back.

But, honestly? That thought had already crossed my mind more times than I could count. After the Alice creeper accident, I'd been sure there was something seriously wrong with this town. When I got in the truck afterwards, it was working perfectly fine. Immediately, my head shot up, searching for Creeper to find her getting in a Jeep with some blonde. Before they took off, she stared straight at me and, get this, winked.

Was she _trying_ to freak me out?

Well, if she was, it worked to a sad extent. Once inside the house, I dug through everything, searched until every thread of cloth had been thoroughly examined. Not one speck of dust was left alone without me eyeing it for any suspicions of it being some sort of gunpowder. Even the shoes were explored as much as they could without being practically torn apart. Then, I actually took in the style of the clothing she bought me.

Now, in the next week, it was a Monday, and it was time for one of the most excruciating experiences for any average kid. Taking place on the stage of torment, teasing, and testing. That's right, me, Maximum Ride, was going to take on her most abnormal challenge yet. High School. Forks High School to be exact. So, I'd be taking on the small town version. Which made things _so_ much better.

I woke up that morning and got my outfit out of the closet. Then, I headed to the headed to the bathroom where, sitting on the edge of the sink was a box of hair dye. Stuck to it was a note that read: _So people won't recognize you. You are on posters all around the country set up by the Doomsday Group. I haven't spotted any around here, but who knows. Anyone could recognize you from the newspapers, T.V.; there may even be some posters up in Port Angeles. Main point: Be careful. – Charlie_

Since I'm so fabulous with directions (not), I was able to flawlessly dye my hair from its original brownish blonde to a complete dark brown. It wasn't much of a change, but humans were so ignorant there was a small chance anyone would notice. Even if they did get suspicious, no one with a normal life wants to find anything wrong with it. With other people, but not anything that could harm them. And, believe me, I could've and _would've_ harmed them.

Externally sighing, I threw on my clothing and headed downstairs. Once the kitchen was in sight, I entered it and opened up the fridge, searching for some of the eggs I picked up with Creeper yesterday. After setting them on the counter I got out a pan, then, without making a mess, I fried them. I set them on a plate and devoured them. Fresh and clean, the kitchen was left with no sign of ever being used.

HEEHEE… I'M A LINE! Not a very long one at that…

With a roar of the engine, the car was sitting in a crowd of kids in the small parking lot of the cozy school. Apparently, Charlie had already set up everything for me. So, all I had to do was go in and be normal. Which was an extremely loose term. For me, normal was sleeping in caves and making sure five other people were eating. For them, it was not looking stupid and trying not to get called on in class. Might as well take a wild guess and assume he was talking about their normal.

As I was getting out of the truck, I felt something lightly tap my shoulder. I spun around to see a teenager about my age looking at me.

"What?" I urged.

"Nice truck," He said sarcastically. My eyes narrowed dangerously and I stepped closer to him until we were inches apart.

"_Listen_, pretty boy. If you want that face of yours to _stay_ pretty, I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself unless someone asks for it. _Got that?_" My voice was murderously calm. Although I meant every word of my threat, he obviously didn't get the message, because he burst out laughing. Quirking up my eyebrow, I stated," Should I take that as a challenge?"

"Sorry, but I won't hit a girl," He managed to choke out after his laughing died down. I grinned devilishly.

"Good. Then that should make this a whole lot easier." On that note, I punched him in the nose. Hearing a satisfying crack and a stream of curses behind me, I sauntered towards the front of the school, people making a trail to follow, not wanting to get in my way. As I made my way through the doors, I thought, _No one insults the truck. And _no one _underestimates Maximum Ride._


	6. Normal People Are Weird

**YAY! This will be the first time you see Edward. I'm warning you, there might be some OOCness involving his character. But, if you look past that, let's hope we can get this plot moving!**

**Disclaimer: I am a young teenager. Do YOU think I own Maximum Ride or Twilight? If you do, then you are very wrong, **_**and**_** you most likely have a mental issue that needs checking out, because I don't own Maximum ride or Twilight**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Normal People Are Weird<p>

Once inside, the force of the school hit me like a ton of bricks. First off, it smelled like a combination of perfume, cheese, and… was that girl wearing a _scarf_ as a _skirt_? I swear that kind of clothing should be seen as sexual harassment! Did people have any self-respect? Next you know guys will start wearing body glitter. Tee hee. Fang wearing body glitter. I would _pay_ to see that.

Then, it was preppy people. Did they have anything better to do than practice their obnoxious cheers in the middle of the hallway? Some people might want to have a conversation. Not that you'd know anything about having a civilized conversation that didn't contain the matter of how depressed you are about the fact your lip-gloss has gone missing.

Oh, and don't get me started on those overly flirty guys. They didn't even know me, and yet, there they were, annoying the heck out of me. Didn't their parents tell them to never talk to strangers, especially ones that could bash your face in? Most of them got the idea after my death glare. But I had to scream at this one guy who went on and on and on about himself. Talk about a narcissistic.

And if things couldn't get any worse, I had most of my classes with them. Even this one girl, Jessica, who was an annoying version of Nudge, wouldn't stop talking about boys. I think she just wanted someone to complain to. She kept blabbering about this guy Mike who, apparently, didn't even know she existed. How could he not know she existed? She wouldn't shut up for more than 5 seconds.

The only class I could stand was Gym. No one really finds the need to come near when you're pushing others out of the way for the ball. I wouldn't be surprised if I traumatized some of those girls in the very corner when I "accidently" passed the ball there. Their cries of for aid were still racketing my brain by the time for lunch.

When it got to lunchtime, I made it my goal to dodge those preps. So, when I spotted a vacant table, I immediately snatched it, longing people who had heard about me would stray away, and those who hadn't scared easily. Oddest thing, when I sat down the _whole_ entire cafeteria got hushed, as if they'd witnessed something horrid. When I looked up, I saw what they were gawking at.

Me.

It kind of irked me. Sitting by myself was supposed to draw notice away from me, not all attention at me. What? Did no one ever sit alone at this school? Or was it one of those clique things? Those things always seemed more like clans — all wearing pretty much identical outfits of identical colors, almost as if they made a chart. I half expected someone to start breaking out into random song. Even Jessica was being quite. Sure, I'd known her for a brief period, but even I could tell it took a lot to get her to shut up.

That's when they strode in. The Creeper and The Owl, The Steroid Dude and The Princess, followed by The Obvious Narcissist.

Suddenly, they all stopped when they saw me. To say I wasn't completely perplexed at everyone's behavior would be a pitiful lie. These people were supposed to be normal. Unless… that was normal. If so, normal people were just plain weird. You'd think after going through everything I'd gone through, nothing could surprise me. Still, the world found ways to confuse me.

Suddenly, they all turned towards the Bronze-haired narcissist, giving him weird looks. It was almost as if the were having a silent conversation. Then, he gave an almost inaudible sigh, and displayed a supposedly charming smile on his symmetrical face. He ambled over with an arrogant posture, seemingly innocent, but I knew better. He evidently wanted something he thought would be quite simple to get from me. Yeah, right.

When he reached me, I lifted an eyebrow, gesturing for him to speak up.

"Hello," He greeted, voice dripping with warm honey.

"Hey," I replied warily.

"I'd like to ask you to leave. This is my family's table." I _knew_ it.

"Really? I never saw the words ' People Who Think They're Better Than Everyone Else' on here, but if this is where you sit, I'm sure it's on here somewhere." His smirked dropped.

"Excuse me?" He asked, looking a mixture of flabbergasted, vexed, and cautious all at the same time.

"Don't worry, you're excused," Came out of my mouth like venom as I pushed myself off my seat, "Whatever, you can have the table if you tell your sister, Alice, that she actually didn't do _too_ bad a job shopping for me yesterday. Plus, after looking at _your_ face, it's hard to imagine eating again." At the shopping part, I heard a high-pitched—also rather annoying — squeal come from The Creeper.

Snatching my tray off the round table, I made my way to the trash bins, and out the door. That boy was obviously used to taking what he desired, and I would not stand for it. There were some things that guy evidently needed to learn, so I was going to teach him some manners even _I _knew.

When I got to biology, I asked the teacher where I would sit for his class. He gestured to a lab station in the front and told me to have a seat and wait for my partner to arrive. Uncharacteristically, I found myself tapping my foot, drumming my hands on the table, and whistling a slight tune to occupy myself. It wasn't like me to be nervous, but this was the person I'd be spending the rest of the school year with in this class. If it was someone smart, then I wouldn't have to worry about group projects, but if they were _too_ smart, then I would have to listen to them ramble on and on about stuff I just don't care about. On the other hand, if it was someone dumb, then I wouldn't have to worry about looking stupid, but if they were _too _dumb, then they would get on my nerves.

I was hoping they were somewhere in between.

But anything, anyone, would have been better than what I got. He was the first there, practically strutting into the classroom in all his egotistical glory. Head held high, arms swinging carelessly, face left completely expressionless, his eyes met mine. A sort of panicked look crossed his features, and I smirked inwardly.

_This is going to be fun_, I thought, content.

He sat down on the other side of me when, suddenly, a distasteful look came over his seemingly unbreakable mask. A look of hate and disgust and concentration washed over his blank expression, making it look like he was about to throw up or something. I almost asked if he was all right. You know, before he started glaring lividly at me. The look made me chuckle a little. He looked like he was constipated.

"Listen, I'm really flattered by you're staring, but that's a little stalkerish, don't you think?" I inferred, taking the petri dish we needed for the assignment. As I leaned closer to reach it, his face contorted in a look of hunger, nearly reminding me of Erasers. I immediately shrunk back, still studying his face closely, looking for any signs of lupine hybrid. It was definitely possible with his ethereal good looks, but if he was, he would have killed me by then; Erasers didn't care about witnesses, considering they would just kill them off.

"Okay, that's _enough_. I don't know _who_ you think you are, and, frankly, I don't care. You don't know _anything_ about me, yet here you sit in all you arrogance, acting like I'm the bane of your existence. You want to hate me? Fine. But I'll tell you this, there's a long line," I whispered violently. I wasn't the type for speeches, but the look on his face was sitcom worthy. In fact, I believe I chuckled a little.

My theory was proven when he started with the glaring again. I sighed again and decided he found out what an authentic glare looked like. Looking him straight in the eye, my face twisted into its well-worked glare as his eyes widened the slight bit before going back to their normal stance. To say I was surprised would be an understatement, the only person who could handle my glare that well was…

I averted my eyes quickly and went back to my work. Whenever I would glance his way, which was very often, he wouldn't have some kind of smug look like I expected, but instead held one of confusion and worry, mixed with agitation, and he would find my gaze quickly, ripping his face of any emotion. Once the bell rang, I nearly made the chair fall back when I dashed my way out of the room.

That guy reminded me of Fang too much. What's next, he never talked? Well, I mean, he didn't talk in there, but that was obviously because he hated me. Any other way they were alike? I tried to picture him in my head and what I found nearly made my mouth drop open in shock.

His eyes were pitch black. As in, obsidian.

This was getting to weird. The next classes were me pay no attention to anything that was going on, falling asleep, and noticing people seemed to stare a lot here. I opened the door to the office, ready to turn my form in, when I saw Mr. Charm talking to some fifty-year-old woman that looked like she was hyperventilating. I stopped and listened. What? Privacy isn't my strong point.

" There _has_ to be some other class open. _Anything._" Charmer went off naming different classes, but the worker just shook her head at him.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but there isn't any other classes available. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Hmm, isn't Edward sort of older name? No wonder he was so mean. Edward turned his head slightly, noticing my presence for the first time.

"No, thank you. I guess I'll just have to endure it," He muttered, then briskly brushed pass me. Enraged, I practically threw my paper at the lady and stormed out after him.

We were in the middle of the parking lot when he swerved around to face me.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"I want to know what your problem is. All you've done all day is act like I have some sort of disease just because I didn't fall at your feet the moment I saw you. You're good looking. So what? I can name a lot of good looking guys, but I can only name a couple who aren't like you!" I exclaimed, driving more attention towards us.

"Like what? A monster?" He asked, voice as high as mine. His words made me back pedal.

"If you think you act like a monster, then you don't know what a monster is." With those words, I left him, dumbfounded in the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it hasn't been betaed yet, but I will repost after my beta fixes it. I just couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer.<strong>


End file.
